


Reptile

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [47]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: In den finstersten Schatten der Welt lauern fremdartige, verdorbene und boshafte Wesen. Nicht alle davon waren schon immer so und nicht immer können sie sich mehr an ihr früheres Leben erinnern. Mein Schatzzzzz, zerfressen von Selbsthass. [Reptile - Halloween]





	Reptile

Denn die Nacht war kalt und voller Schrecken und Dinge krochen im Schutze ihrer Dunkelheit, die das Licht um jeden Preis mieden, verdrehte Wesen, die auf einem finsteren Pfad der Verdorbenheit wandelten. Manche waren geschaffen worden, wie sie waren, manche waren ein Produkt ihres Umfeldes und manche wurden Opfer verderbter Magie, die sie aus dem Licht gerissen hatte.

Die Natur dieser Wesen war äußerst verschiedenartig. Manche waren am simplen Zerstören erfreut, manche waren gerissen und hinterlistig, manche waren brutal und lechzten nach Blut. Und manche waren elende Kreaturen, die tief gesunken waren.

Gollum war solch eine Kreatur, ein schleimiges Wesen, das in dunklen Höhlen hauste und sich von mageren Fischgräten ernährte. Fahl leuchteten seine großen, runden Froschaugen in der ewigen Dunkelheit an den Wurzeln der Berge, oftmals das einzige Licht, dessen er habhaft wurde. Nur selten wagte er sich in die feuererleuchteten Gänge und Stollen der Orks und noch seltener so weit vor, dass er die Fackeln nicht nur aus der Ferne sah.

Die gelbe und die weiße Fratze waren nur noch böse Erinnerungen an ein Leben, das längst vergessen war. Ein Leben fern von Schmutz und Dreck und ewig währendem Hunger. Ein Leben bestimmt von einer kleinen Angel im Fluss, frischem Backfisch am Abend und ausgenommenen Vogelnestern und saftigen Eiern.

Nun nagte der Hunger an ihm, seine Gestalt war ausgezehrt und abgemagert. Nur eines trieb seinen Willen immer und immer weiter unerbittlich an: sein Schatz.

Nichts anderes war mehr wichtig. Er lebte allein, um seinen Schatz zu hüten, alles andere verlor seine Bedeutung, verkümmerte zur reinen Notwendigkeit. Der Schatz war sein Elend, sein Untergang und doch sein größtes und wertvollstes Besitztum. Er hasste und liebte ihn für all das, was er ihm beschert hatte, für all das Elend, für all das Leid und das einzige von Wert, das ihm geblieben war.

Der Schatz war zu ihm gekommen, zu ihm allein und nur ihm war sein Anblick vergönnt. In den dunkelsten Stunden des größten Hungers wisperte er zu ihm, war sein einziger Wegbegleiter und Ratgeber. Nur er allein besaß das Anrecht diesen Schatz zu besitzen, keiner sonst, nicht einmal ER. Am allerwenigsten ER!

Gollum war ein Produkt seiner eigenen Verderbtheit und der Verderbtheit einer viel größeren Macht, von der er nicht allzu viel wusste und verstand. Er hatte sich aus eigener, selbstsüchtiger Habgier mit Mächten eingelassen, die so viel größer waren als diese winzige, elende Kreatur in den finstersten Höhlen des Gebirges.

Er war zu hassen, wie er sich selbst und alles um ihn herum hasste. Doch er war wohl auch zu bemitleiden.


End file.
